Orangevodjuiceca
by Star1086
Summary: “It’s vodka, I mixed it with orange juice- I call it an “orange-vodjuice-ca.” He stated gleefully, obviously impressed with himself. Jim gets drunk during the christmas party. Smuff ensuses. Rated M for sexual conduct. Spoilers for "Moroccan Christmas"


A/N: Hasty one shot. Taking a break from my other story to let Jim and Pam have some fun. I've always wondered, what would Jim be like drunk?  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Jim, check that out," Michael's smile could barely be contained as he handed Jim the plastic gold cup.

"What is it?" Jim responded, a bit weary of whatever Michael had concocted and intended him to drink.

"It's vodka, I mixed it with orange juice- I call it an "orange-vodjuice-ca." He stated gleefully, obviously impressed with himself.

Jim felt himself hold back a smirk as he raised the cup to slurp loudly for Michael's benefit. "Wow," he feigned, "that is delicious." He said, concentrating on his cup so he wouldn't break when he saw Michael's excited face or Pam's knowing smile. He heard Michael's excitement encouraging him.

"Can't believe no ones thought of that-" he finally broke into a grin as Michael's enthusiasm bubbled over into full bliss.

"Yeah!" Michael rejoiced animatedly, and Jim looked down to catch Pam's devilish smile at his little prank.

"What about you, Pamel-toe?" Michael turned his beam to her.

Jim nearly laughed as he watched Pam choke on her drink as she heard the new nickname. He took another pull from his drink to keep himself from laughing.

"No, Michael- I'm good." She waved her own little plastic cup to illiterate her point. She looked sideways at Jim to see him chuckling into his own drink, and decided on revenge.

"…but, I think Jim needs one of your 'special drinks'" She stated innocently, as pulled her lips into a sly smile.

Jim quickly interjected. "Oh, that's okay Pam- I'm still working on this little beaut." He jingled his drink quickly, trying to squash her attempt to force him to drink pure gasoline.

"So chug it, Halpert." Her voice dropped into a low purr- which instantly flared up Michael's response.

"Chug it! Chug it!" He bellowed, waving in the rest of the staff to chime in. Soon the whole office was shouting, challenging Jim.

Jim shot Pam an indignant glare and, rolling his eyes, starting to chug the rest of the orange juice to the round of applause and cheer in the room. He heard Pam laugh as he shook his head, suddenly swirling with vodka. He bent down, taking her by the arm to whisper in her ear.

"You are in so much trouble…" He muttered into her ear. He heard her soft laughter float into his ears and, without thinking, brushed his lips across her jaw line. Her laughing stopped abruptly.

She stared up at him, mock surprise at the sudden intimate moment. He wasn't sure why he had done it- he was not into PDA- especially in the office, but he was just compelled.

He'd slipped before, twice at the office; once, after he confided in Dwight the reason he left for Stamford in the stairway and very publicly kissed Pam. The second was after he closed a huge deal after being put on probation and lifted her up into his arms in front of everyone.

The look on Pam's face was shrouded in mischief. "Time for another?" She flitted, just loud enough for Michael to overhear. Jim heard Michael whoop and begin another concoction with vigor.

"What are you doing?" He asked Pam in mock horror, the vodka crawling up his spine; making it tingle.

She giggled into her drink- not even touching it. "What does it look like?" She answered innocently, as she took a small sip.

"Why, Beesly- are you trying to get me drunk?" He smirked at her, slowly trailing a suggestive finger up her back.

Pam loved drunk Jim. It was so rare when Jim would drink- especially around her. He was always so in control, so committed to not being like Roy. It was a rare treat when he would indulge; because he was much more hands on when he was inhibited by alcohol.

She barely had a chance to answer before Michael pushed another gold cup under Jim's nose.

"This is a specialty, Jimbo- Meredith loves 'em," he jutted his chin out at the now belly dancing Meredith.

"Er," Jim stared, feeling the weight of the alcohol in his hand. He wasn't a drinker- at least anything harder than beer. He told Pam he didn't want to be like Roy; constantly drinking, dwindling the time he had with her with being drunk.

He took a sip and it tasted like lighter fluid. He tried to spare Michael's feeling by pretending it tasted good. "Mmmm," he tried, refusing to swallow. A quick slap on the back by Michael make quick work of that.

He already felt his stomach burn in protest, but took another drink to try to sooth it. The drink was strong, very strong.

Pam was beside herself with amusement- Jim's face was already flushed, a good sign he was well on his way to drunk. She knew better than to try Michaels drinks for herself, knowing that he had no idea how to make them anything but too strong.

Jim looked good today- his white button up and khaki's seemed to just form to his figure. There was something a little bit devilish about getting turned on by Jim in his work clothes- like it was the old Jim that was taboo to think about because she had a fiancée but was too intoxicating not to.

"Drink up, Jim- it's Christmas!" She cheered as she clunked glasses and he tilted his head back to down the gasoline.

Once it was gone, Michael had replaced it with another and Jim was feeling a bit fuzzy around the ends- he looked down at Pam and saw she was obviously amused by his current state.

"Want to go see what Andy's playing?" She asked as Jim swirled the drink around in his cup- debating on leaving it.

"Yes. Please." He nodded, about to put the cup on the bar, but Pam grabbed his hand. Her touch felt electric, sending shivers up Jim's spine.

"…after you finish your drink of course." She smiled coyly, rubbing small circles on his hand that held the cup. He tilt his head to one side, looking down at her and feeling giddy. Never losing eye contact with her he shot the burning liquid down in one swig, eliciting low laugh from Pam.

"Way to drink, Jimbo!" He vaguely heard Michael's swat at his back and he grinned- feeling warm and tingly.

Pam laced her fingers through Jim's and he let her lead him out of the room. He normally felt awkward when they had physical contact in front of people at work- not wanting to feel the stare of others over his relationship, but right now- he didn't care.

Pam's small hand felt cool on his overheated skin, and he felt the tug of the burn low in his abdomen, and he wildly wanted to pull her against the heat.

They walked over to his desk, the sound of Andy's sitar plucking poorly in the background. He leaned against his sturdy desk, feeling oddly off balance. He braced his hands behind him, making sure he wasn't going to fall over sideways. He felt aroused by the mere smell of her, wishing they had ducked out early to head to his place so he didn't have to be in control.

Pam laughed at his impaired balance, watching him attempt to stay in a sturdy position and felt compelled to get closer to him. She was still smiling as she sauntered towards him, moving between his knees and leaning against him to whisper into his ear. "I like you when you're drunk." She breathed heavily into his ear. She felt his hands instantly curve around her waist and squeeze. She giggled at his response.

"I am not drunk Pamela Morgan Beesly," he defended, his words only slightly slurred by the drinks, sounding staccato on his tongue.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, pretending to whisper something else into his ear but planted a small kiss on his lobe, mimicking what he had done to her earlier. He flexed at the sensation, pulling her abruptly against him, feeling the affect she had on him.

"That is not a good idea," he murmured into her hair, feeling the buzz of her body against his. The warm breath of her giggle against his neck forced him to suck in his breath to repress a moan.

She was so warm from the close proximity of Jim's body, hard and loose from the mixture of the drinks and excitement he was trying to mask. His breath on her neck, smelling of vodka and god knows what else, made her stomach burn and her nipples perk.

"I think I need to use the ladies room," she whispered into his ear, feeling his hands dance dangerously low on her back. His throat made a gutteral sound, but she didn't recognize any words. She felt deliciously naughty at her idea.

She pulled back from him slowly, pulling him in for a wet and deep kiss- tasting the burning desire and the poisoned flame on his tongue. She pulled away completely, her lips disconnecting with a popping noise.

She felt her own face flush at the sight of his eyes, almost black with the masked longing that was pooling there. Looking down, she caught sight of his physical response. Looking down at himself, Jim quickly cleared his throat and shifted, trying to hide the effect of her kiss.

She grabbed his hand again, this time leading him soundlessly by the muttering and laughing sounds of the other people enjoying themselves and paying attention to their own drinking and merriment. They didn't even look up as Pam led Jim into the hallway into the kitchen and into the women's bathroom.

"Pam, this is the ladies room," Jim quirked as he watched Pam latch the door, listening with anticipation as he heard the lock 'click.'

"Oh, and you've never been in here before?" She leaned against the door, he smirked as her cheeks turned rosy, a common response whenever she was turned on.

"I may have-" he started, but she was quickly pushing him onto the couch, the rest of his joke lost in her mouth. He quickly toppled, the buzz in his ears making him defenseless against her advances.

Her hands quickly tangled in his hair, and he thought for a moment she might pull it out by the roots. He pulled her on top of him, crushing her against him frame as she assaulted his mouth with her own.

"This is so wrong," he breathed into her ear as she trailed wet kissing up his jaw and nipping at his ear. He bucked beneath her and she laughed.

"You want me to stop?" She asked as she pulled away, feinging hurt. He groaned in response, pushing his hands up and under her shirt, massaging her breasts through her bra.

"God, no," he sputtered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his mouth. He was so hard, and when she ground against him, Christ, he thought he was going to come right then.

She was so warm, feeling strong and in control as she playfully tested his resolve- wanting him to break. It was taboo Jim all over again, and she couldn't contain herself.

She reached between them and made a quick job of his belt and zipper, feeling him straining against the material. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands and felt her release him from the confines of his pants. He lifted his hips, helping her yank his pants down into a puddle around his feet.

"You want this?" She breathed against his neck, feeling him strain against her touch. She felt his forehead bead in concentration as he nodded against her hair. "Say it." She lightly ordered.

She wrapped her fingers around him, and he grunted in her ear. His breath coming quickly and rapidly against her neck. He was barely able to spat out a "yes.."

He wrapped his hands around to cup her ass and quickly pushing up her skirt, fumbling for her underwear. She was thankful she wasn't wearing stockings to get around today.

"Say it," she said more forcefully, and she felt him rip her panties, his restrain shattering.

"Fuck, yes." He swore into her ear, distangling her slashed underwear and she felt the cool air, replaced quickly by Jim's warm fingers.

She gripped his shirt tightly in her fists as he led her down on him and she squeaked, causing him to stop quickly.

"You okay? Does it hurt?" His voice trembling.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling so hot and coiled at once. She shuddered as he tried to pull her back off, his fingers gripping her thighs. She quickly grabbed his hands, relaxing them.

"Please, keep going." She begged, and his fingers tightened them again and she helped him plunge her on him again.

"Oh god, Pam…" he barely managed as she rocked against him, her hands winding back up his arms to grip the collar of his shirt, pulling his mouth against hers.

Jim was so close, on the threshold of losing himself in Pam. He had an acute perception of everything around him, his senses tingling. The smell of Pam's hair, the taste of her tongue his mouth, the feeling of her as she trusted against him.

"Pam, I'm…" he tried again, begging her to slow down. He gripped at her thighs again, digging his fingers into her soft skin. Pam had no intention of stopping though, the feeling of his fingers as they dug into her and she felt her stomach drop as she was beginning to come.

"Come with me Jim," She shuddered into his neck, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck as she felt herself cusp on the edge of pleasure.

Jim felt the diamond from her ring dig into his neck and he lost it, coming in loud gasps against her chest as she tightened against him and cried out his name. _His name._

She slumped against his chest and panted, listening to his own breathlessness. He wrapped his arms against him and planted a kiss against her forehead, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"Wow," she mumbled into the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat, feeling light and tingly.

"Yeah," he chuckled against her forehead. "I can't believe you got me drunk and took advantage of me during an office party." The slur in his voice gone.

"Yup. Don't you forget it." She laughed lightly.

"We should get back out there, before they notice we're missing." He said, willing himself to let go of her figure.

"Yeah, you're right." She breathed, still slightly out of breath. She quickly untangled her limbs from him and straightened up her clothing. She kicked off the mangled underwear as he put himself together.

"Sorry about that," he offered, not at all sorry she knew.

She shrugged- trying to pat down her hair, laughing.

There was an urgent rapping on the door. Jim's eyes froze on her as she stared at the door.

"Open up, I'm going to throw up!" Meredith's urgent voice floated through the door.

"Use the men's room!" Pam shouted, her bewildered face amusing to the still slightly intoxicated Jim.

She heard the crash of the men's door opening and the sound of Meredith being sick in the next room, and let out a breath.

They quickly straightened themselves out and Pam unlocked the door, peaking out to make sure the coast was clear. She waved Jim along, and followed him out quickly back into the kitchen.

No sooner than the bathroom door closed that Kelly entered the kitchen.

"Where have you guys been?" She asked, wide eyed at the pair of them.

Jim clutched at his stomach- "Wasn't feeling well," he put on his best sick face.

This was enough of an explanation to Kelly, who threw her hands up to her face, screeching, "That's enough! I, like, don't want to hear anymore!"

Pam laughed as she ran passed into the women's room, wrapping her fingers in Jim's hand.

"Merry Christmas," she cooed into Jim's ear. Jim smiled back down and kissed her nose.

"I can't believe I'm not wearing… " She started, dropping her voice into a low whisper, "underwear."

Jim chuckled, feeling almost aroused again. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm glad you grabbed them." He nestled his lips against her neck.

Pam's blood froze. "I didn't pick them up." She said against Jim's stilled lips. "I thought you did." She looked up at his bewildered face.

"No…" He looked panicked. They both stared at the door.

"Whose underwear is in here! EW! Sick! Was someone doing it in here?!" They heard Kelly's disgusted scream.

They stared back at each other again.

"Oops." Jim said, drawing it out. He definitely wasn't going to ever drink in the office again.


End file.
